I Look So Good
by DreamingSpiritBells
Summary: Courtney's bf, Matt, cheated on her. She keeps denying she likes Duncan, and she desperately wants to get bak at Matt, the talent-show is the best idea she has! What'll happen? Reviewww ;D


_**I Look So Good**_

_**By:**_

_**Ashley~~**_

_**P.S: I do NOT own TDI, TDA, orrr TDWT, if I did I would like... make courtney admit she LOVESSSS Duncan, and I would then steal him and cuddle him, along with D.J. I also do not own the song 'I look so good without you' by Jessie James, as much as I love that song.. T.T Enjoy~~**_

_**Starting Point:**_

_**(ok thisss starts in Total Drama Island (i totally forget the episode name...) when all the campers are doing the talent show you know? and originally Courtney was going to play the violin, but nowwww she decides to sing to an ex-boyfriend, you'll find out why and no worries, it ends good i swearrrrr!)**_

**_Courtney POV:_**

I can't believe he had the _nerve._

I mean, I understand him not wanting me to be so... uptight and clingy all the time, but seriously? Cheating? That was a new low for him. Especially when Matt Haylen, the guy I _used _to date was one of the most 'follow the rules' guy at my school.

I'd found out when I'd gotten my useage of my new PDA and gave him a call, he sounded more or less shocked and nervous when I said it was me, and what really gave him away was the whine in the background "Come onnnnn Matty, I wanna continue making outtttttt." Later that night, he'd even have the nerve to break up with ME.

I was furious.

More than furious, even.

I couldn't even find a word in my vocabulary to discribe how... how... PISSED OFF I was.

And to top it all off, I have to play my violin while BEING PISSED.

Actually... maybe I could get him back.

I mean, it does me no good to show him how I realy feel, hell I never realy even cared for him after I met-

NO. Do not say it. Do not think it.

_Duncan..._ my inner voice whispered. I mentally groaned. _I do NOT like him. _

_Yesssss you do. Now figure out how you're going to get Matt back._

_Fine, _I thought back. I swear Chef's food was getting to me, mental convo's with yourself aren't exactly the best thing to do...

And it was then it hit me, what I was going to do.

_Perfect._

**(ok this is likeee when Courtney's getting prepared while everyone else starts doing their stuff for the talen show)**

When I told Chris I was changing what I was doing-I wasn't going to tell my team, they'd probably give me hell for it, except maybe Bridgette- he made an annoyed face, saying how I wasn't allowed to do that. At least, until I promised him it would bring more drama to the show. I could practically _see_ the thought of how much money he'd be raking in.

So, while people began showing off their talents, I dug through my stuff and found the perfect outfit, it was a strapless black dress that fir every curve and barely covered my thighs. I put on some black flats and crimped my hair **(I THINK that's the right word for making your hair all wavy and stuff... I hope xD) **I swallowed hard, making sure I could do this as I hung backstage, out of everyone's view of course, I didn't need anyone asking me about this.

Not to mention, I really didn't ned Duncan's perverse statements right now.

_Ahh, Duncan... so cute... with those... those lips and that... that body I could just... WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME._

I rolled my eyes and tensed when Bridgette's performance was over.

_It's now or never, Court..._

I took a deep breath as the music started playing, I practicaly begged Chris to give me a wireless microphone, and reminded myself to order his special hair gel once this was over.

I walked behind a curtain and made sure I was standing in the dark as I said,"This is for you Matt." I took a deep breath and started humming,"Mmm yeah, yeah... Mmhmm."

A spotlight lit on me and I looked up, my eyes hard as I held the mic and began to sing,"Hey, boy I woulda thought that, when you left me I'd be broken, with my confidence gone, So gone." I took a step forward and I watched everyone's reaction, most held shock. I resisted the urge to smile as I continued,"Hey, boy I would've thought that, when you said that you don't want me I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong."

Then, I began to smile as I got into the song,"Standin' in front of the mirror, my, skins never been clearer. My smiles never been. whiter!" I walked a little further onto the stage and swayed my hips to the beat as I sang the chorus,"I look so good, without you! Got me a new hair do, lookin fresh and brand new, since you said that we're through! Done, with you're lies! Baby, now my tears dry."

I smirked as I said,"You can see my brown eyes, ever since you said goodbye!.. I look so good, I look so good, without you.I look so good I look so good, without you..."

I began to get even more into it as my voice sang the lyrics to one of my favorite songs,"Hey, I never woulda thought that, when you left me I'd feel sexy and so good in my skin, again. And, I never woulda known that, I'd be dreamin' so much better, without you in my head!" I felt my eyes sparkling as I danced around the stage, looking at everyone and seeing even some of them sway to the music, too.

"Standin' in front of the mirror, my clothes never fit better, my, I've never been, LOUDER!" I walked forward a little more, to center stage and sang,"I look so good, without you! Got me a new hair do. Lookin' fresh and brand new. SINCE YOU SAID THAT WE'RE THROUGH. Done, with your lies, baby, now my tears dry. You can see my brown eyes, ever since you said goodbye!"

A few of the girls joined in and I smiled, genuine might I add, and caught sight of Duncan, his mouth was hanging open.

"I look so good, I look so good, without you... I look so good, I look so good, without you." I walked forward to the edge of the stage and leaned over towards the crowd of the two teams as I sang,"Now baby my bodies lookin' better than before. Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that DOOR! I realize now I deserve so much more than what you give... that what you give... that what you giveeee oohhh."

I held that note for a while and stared straight into Duncan's eyes, then glanced away as I let the guitar from the soundtrack continue for a bit, then sang again,"I look so good, without you. Got me a new hair do. Lookin' fresh and brand new... SINCE YOU SAID THAT WE'RE THROUGH." All the girls joined in this time, and I even giggled as some of the guys did, too.

"I look so good, without you. Got me a new hair do, lookin' fresh and brand new, since you said that we're though. Done, with your lies baby now my tears dry. You can see my brown eyes, ever since you said goodbye!... without you, got me a new hair do, lookin' fresh and brand new, since you said that we're through. Done, with your lies, baby now my tears dry! You can see my brown eyes, ever since you said goodbye!"

I met every eye in the crowd, and then spotted a camera and looked straight at the lense, picturing Matt's face there,"I look so good, I look so good, without you... I look so good, I look so good... Without. You."

As son as the beat ended after those words, I was startled as everyone burst out clapping and... cheering, for me. I met Duncan's eyes again and my gaze softened a little.

It only took me a second to look back into the camera lense and say,"Matt, I'm over you, I've found someone..." I jumped off the stage, the camera followed me, and right then and there, I took Duncan's face in my hands and** (gasp!) **I kissed him. Long and hard... and then sweet and gentle... and when I pulled away I said again to the camera as I wrapped an arm around Duncan's waist,"Wayy better."

I threw the microphone and ignored the "Oww!" that Chris said when it apparently hit him, and I threw my arms around Duncan's neck and kissed him again.

When I pulled away he had this puppy-love-struck expression, and when he snapped out of it he said boisterously to Geoff

"I told you she wanted me!"

**Awww I wove the ending...**

**God I am becoming obsessed with Courtney/Duncan.**

**Buttttt I love them, to death. Together. xD**

**Sorry if Courtney sounds off! I'm trying to get better at her POV in all my oneshots/twoshots...**

**speakinhg of which... I NEEDA GET BACK TO MY AKATSUKI STORY EEAKKKKKK**

**bad bells, bad bad bells, you slacker...**

**Me: ~whines~ but i loveeeee CxD oneshotsssss**

**gah... hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews and you guys get some cyber cookies! whatever your fav kind isssss**

**~bells**


End file.
